Shinkai Death Release
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: Summary inside. Guarantied to love. Ichigo is totally badass. R&R, See Ya
1. Chapter 1

Into Hueco Mundo

Summary: What if Orihime had the courage to actually kiss Ichigo eight before she went to Hueco Mundo. I'll tell you what, a series of events that would have never happened before. Read and Review. Flame me and you will die a painful death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I wished I owned some of their zanpakuto.

Orihime felt her eyes water with tears as she stared down at the injured form of the person she loved. Ichigo Kurosaki was very injured after his second fight with Grimmjow. He had numerous slash wounds, a few puncture wounds. His face was bruised and his right arm was broken.

It turns out that the whole battle had been a diversion from the start. The arrancar invasion with the Espada was only a distraction so the Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra could engage Orihime as she left the Soul Society. He told her that she had to come to Hueco Mundo because Aizen had taken an interest in her abilities. He also told her that whether or not she agreed to come didn't matter as she would be going no matter what. He did allow her to say goodbye to only one person.

She chose Ichigo as that one person.

She took a few seconds to look around his room. She blushed a little realizing that this was the first time she had been in his room by herself since she's known him. "It has his scent." She said quietly. She looked down and saw Yuzu and Karin asleep on the ground next to his bed. She smiled slightly. He hasn't been around much, so they must have missed him a lot.

She looked down at his face looking somewhat peaceful, but he looked to be grimacing slightly as though he was in pain. She gently took a hold of his right hand. His face instantly relaxed. She leaned her face down towards his. Her hair falling onto his face as she moved closer. She gently stroked his hand and finally her lips connected with his.

It was soft. His lips were surprisingly soft for someone like him. She could fell his steady breathing and his increasing heart beat. Little did she know that Ichigo was slowly waking up.

Ichigo woke up to feel something warm and soft over his mouth. He was still tired and sore and his vision wasn't returning as fast as it would. Once it returned to him, he looked up with half-lidded eyes to see…

'Orihime,' he thought blurry. 'Is she kissing me?'

The warm feeling left him as Orihime pulled up with a big blush on her face and her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry Ichigo, there are so many things I've wanted to do. I wanted to be born in five different places with five different families, each would love me. And I would fall in love with the same person every single time. I love you Ichigo, and I'll miss you. Good bye." Hot tears fell on his face as Orihime disappeared.

Ichigo's mind was too hazy to comprehend anything and he passed out. The next morning was cold, gloomy and rainy. Ichigo woke up with a start and fell to the ground.

"Damn it, that hurt." Ichigo cursed. "What the hell happened last night." He scratched his head a little. His eyes widened. He pulled the cast and bandages off his arm. It was perfectly healed. Suddenly the memories of last night came to his mind.

He hesitantly touched his lips and his cheeks. His mouth still felt warm to the touch. He also had some dried tear stains on his cheek. 'It actually happened.' Ichigo thought with a blush coming over his face.

A little while later he went over to Orihime's house after getting a visit from Toushiro. They then managed to get a message to Soul Society and were now having a conversation with Yamamoto. It turns out that Orihime was missing. Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard that.

It was a guess that she was taken by some arrancar after she left the Soul Society to return to the world of the living. It was presumed that she was either taken or killed.

Ichigo angrily proclaimed that she couldn't be dead because his no one besides Orihime could heal wounds like the ones he had and he could sense her spiritual pressure on his wrist.

"If that is that case than she must have left on her own free will." Yamamoto said.

"What are you saying?" Ichigo asked angrily. "Are you saying she willingly betrayed us?"

Yamamoto nodded, "If it was one of the other cases then she wouldn't have been able to get to you while you were sleeping." Ichigo's eyes widened further. They were proclaiming her a traitor.

He grit his teeth in anger, then a senkaimon opened and out stepped Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki and Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki. "Everyone is to head back to the Soul Society immediately." Byakuya said.

Ichigo grit his teeth harder and started grinding them. He was furious. They were just going to abandon her just like that. One by one he watched as Toushiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rukia walked through. Each of them gave him an apologetic look as they passed.

"You are to stay in the world of the living Kurosaki. We need you for the upcoming battle. Don't do anything stupid." Yamamoto ordered.

Ichigo looked up, "Yes sir." He said very coldly.

Yamamoto said nothing, but did frown slightly. Then the screen went blank. Ichigo slowly fell to his knees. He then started pounding the floor screaming his head off. He screamed and pounded until his throat was dry and his hands turned red. Thank God he was in Shinigami form or else all of Karakura would hear him.

Ichigo went home in a very bad mood. He was more furious than he had ever been. He was even more furious than when he found out Grand Fisher had killed his mother.

"Temper, temper King." Cackled a voice.

Ichigo stopped and his eyes widened. 'What are you doing here? I thought a got rid of you.'

His hollow cackled again. "You may have beaten me, but you will never be rid of me. Now I suggest you watch your temper or you might do something you'll regret."

'Shut up and go back to wherever the hell you came from.' Ichigo yelled at his hollow. The hollow cackled one final time and disappeared.

Next morning at school Ichigo was getting a lashing from his teacher for being out for a month. Ichigo just stood there and took it not saying anything, which surprised his classmates since he never took stuff like this from anyone.

Later that day he was confronted by Keigo and Mizuiro. They asked if he was feeling ok. Before he could answer he was confronted by Tatsuki.

"Ichigo, Orihime is missing." She panted. "I've been looking all over the city and can't find her."

Ichigo had to lie. It would devastate Tatsuki if she learned the truth. "I don't think she's missing. She'll turn up."

"You're wrong." Tatsuki said more forcefully. "I can't sense her. I've always been able to sense her. It's like she has just vanished." She grabbed Ichigo by the front of his vest. "You know where she is. Tell me."

"I don't know where she is Tatsuki." Ichigo said.

"Liar," she screamed. "I could barely sense it before, but I could see you in that black robe, that giant sword and when you go off and kill those monsters. Where is she?" Tatsuki asked once again.

Ichigo's eyes widened once again. Tatsuki could see him. For a while she's been able to see him. "Sorry, Tatsuki, but it's none of your business." He said coldly. That earned him a punch to the face that sent him back and smashed his head through the window.

Keigo was shocked, but he quickly restrained Tatsuki. "Tatsuki are you out of your mind." Tatsuki didn't say anything; she just tried to break out of his grip.

"Let me go, I'm going to pound this idiot." Tatsuki screamed. Ichigo got up and spit some blood out of his mouth. Finally Tatsuki broke out of Keigo's grip and was about to hit Ichigo again when Ichigo's fist shot out and hit her in the stomach.

Her eyes widened and she slumped down into Ichigo's arms, before she passed out she heard Ichigo mumble, "I'm sorry."

He handed her over to a shocked Keigo and Mizuiro. "Take care of her and do both yourselves a favor. Stay away from me. You'll live longer." He walked away leaving too shocked former friends.

Back at Urahara's shop, Urahara was standing outside apparently waiting for something or someone. "Welcome back Ichigo." Urahara said. Ichigo walked out from behind a dark alley in his Shinigami uniform. Urahara noticed that he seemed different. He had a cold look on his face and his spiritual pressure was fluctuating wildly. 'He must be pretty angry. Note to self, don't piss him off right now.' Urahara thought silently.

"How did you know I was there?" Ichigo asked monotonously.

Urahara grinned, "I had a feeling you would show up looking for a way into Hueco Mundo. Since Soul Society won't help you then you'd come to me hoping I'd know how. You are correct."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but followed Urahara into the basement. Once down there Urahara explained his way to get into Hueco Mundo. Then Chad and Uryu came from around some of the rocks.

"Chad, Uryu, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going with you to Hueco Mundo." Chad said. Uryu nodded. Ichigo couldn't let them, no; he wouldn't let them get into more danger. They hadn't fought any Espada before and would most definitely get killed. The only one of their posy that could face an Espada is Ichigo.

Before anyone else could blink Ichigo used Shunpo to appear in front of Chad and drove the handle of Zangetsu into his gut causing him to lurch forward and pass out. Ichgio, using Uryu's shock to his advantage, appeared behind him and chopped him in the back of the neck making him fall unconscious.

The Garganta was open. Ichigo walked towards it. He stopped and glared over at a shocked Urahara. "My life is already forfeit. There's are not. Don't ever bring my friends into something like this again because even if I'm dead I'll come back and kick your ass for all eternity. Now shut this thing after I go through and don't let anyone else go through."

Urahara only nodded. Ichigo was about to step in when Urahara put a hand on his shoulder. "Your life isn't forfeit Ichigo. You'll come back alive. I know that all this is my fault, but if it means anything, I'm sorry."

Ichigo smiled slightly, "Thanks, and if I do die than tell my sisters that I love them and that I'm sorry I wasn't a good brother. For my dad you can tell him that his idiot son is out of his life now." Ichigo walked through the Garganta and it closed.

Urahara frowned at his last statement. He and Isshin had to have a long talk about some things, but first he'd have to tell Shinji about Ichigo. He stuffed some bandages in his pocket because he had no doubt that the Vaizards were going to kick his ass.

It's true. Despite what they say. Each of the Vaizards cared for Ichigo. They didn't like seeing him in pain. Some of them may look his age, but they were hundreds of years old and couldn't imagine what this was like from Ichigo's point of view. Shinji was the strongest of the Vaizards and also the one who cared for Ichigo the most. You should have seen what he did to Grimmjow when he saw Ichigo's beaten form.

Ichigo was currently trying not to fall into the in between world. He still had horrible control over his spiritual pressure, but it was enough to get him through. 'Note to self work on control if I survive.' He thought.

He saw an opening to the other side and finally came through. He took a moment to look around. He saw nothing, but dessert and, what looked like, old buildings. There was no water to be found anywhere in this desert area. Thank God it was cool in here or Ichigo would go crazy.

'Okay Ichigo, try to sense her.' He told himself. He tried sensing Orihime's spiritual pressure. A few minutes later he managed to sense a small amount of human spiritual pressure coming from his right. He quickly set off in that direction hoping he could find her quickly and get out.

Meanwhile in a huge castle, ten powerful beings were heading into a room. "They say we have an intruder." Said a voice.

"So, why should we be worried?" asked an old grumpy voice.

"Entered through the old 37th area." Said a deep voice.

"The 37th, that's not far from here." Said another voice. All of them quickly took their seats waiting. Those ten people were the ten Espada of Aizen's army.

Then the doors opened again. Three men walked in. one was dark-skinned, had long black hair and a strange visor over his eyes. The second guy had silver hair, closed eyes and a wide grin on his face, almost like a fox. The final one was a man with slick brown hair but had one strand hanging in front, brown eyes and a charming smile on his face.

"Good morning my dear Espada," Aizen said getting their attention. "It seems we're under attack, but before we talk about that, let's have some tea first."

Once everyone had some tea Aizen began, "Now please listen to what I have to say. Kaname prepare the presentation." Tousen nodded and flipped a switch. A light shot up in the middle of the table showing the deserts of Hueco Mundo. "There is currently one intruder trying to break in. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he looked more closely at the screen and indeed it was Ichigo. Aizen watched him with an amused expression before he took a sip of tea.

An Espada with a head shaped like a tall cylinder with wrappings over it spoke. "You mean this boy," he said in a deep voice. "Is our enemy." He finished in a girly voice.

"When you said we were under attack I was expecting it to be some sort of army, not a child." Growled the grumpy, old Espada.

"I don't see what the fuss is about. " Said an Espada with pink hair. "What's the danger?"

Aizen suddenly turned serious and set his cup down. "I wouldn't underestimate this so-called 'kid.' He's a human that was once labeled a Ryoka. Some time ago he and three others broke into the Soul Society and successfully took on the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He is unnaturally strong. If I had to guess I would say that at his best he is probably on Nnoitra's level."

This got their immediate attention especially a tall lanky Espada. A mere human was as strong as the Quinta Espada. A tall dark-skinned Espada spoke up, "You said, there were four, where are the other three?"

"We have one of them. Orihime Inoue and the other two are Uryu Ishida and Sado Yasutora. They must have been left behind." Aizen said.

"Aww, he's come to save his girlfriend. How touching." Taunted Nnoitra the Quinta Espada. "Why not let him try. He looks weak as hell."

"Have you been listening." Said the only female Espada. Nnoitra looked at her lazily. "Lord Aizen just said not to underestimate this boy."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared." Nnoitra said with a maniacal grin.

"What did you say?" she growled.

Grimmjow slammed his hand on the table interrupting all conversation and stopping the presentation. He got up and headed to the exit. "Where do you think you're going Grimmjow?" Tousen asked.

"I'm going to kill him." Grimmjow growled. "You've got to exterminate pests the moment they enter your home."

"Lord Aizen has given no such order." Tousen said. "Sit back down."

"Hey it's clear what he wants done, I'm just doing it." Snarled Grimmjpw. Tousen said nothing.

"Grimmjow." Aizen said.

"Yes." Grimmjow said dully.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm and your intentions, but I haven't finished speaking yet. Could you please sit back down?" he asked kindly. Grimmjow didn't move. "Well." He still didn't move. "I can't make out your answer Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He flared some of his spiritual pressure. Grimmjow sucked in some breath as a heavy pressure settled on him. He gasped as it was forced out of him. He fell to his knees and then Aizen stopped. Grimmjow sat there and panted. "Good, I see that you understand. Members of the Espada. As I pointed out there is one enemy. It is unwise to underestimate him, but there's no need to cause a riot. You are to return to your quarters and act as if everything is normal. Wait for the enemy to come to us. As long as you stick with me and stay calm he is no match for us. We're unstoppable."

Back with Ichigo, he was having a tough time. He was making good progress. He could see a giant castle in the distance, but he ran into a small arrancar child, who was being attacked by some very huge hollows he quickly intervened seeing as he couldn't stand to see a child getting hurt. He quickly killed half the hollows. One of them fired a cero at him, but the little girl jumped in front of it and seemed to absorb it. He quickly killed the rest of the hollows.

The little child was Nel. She could be kind of annoying at times, but she was a generally nice and innocent little girl. Ichigo couldn't leave her there so he took her with him. He just got over a dune when…

"What so you think you're doing here?" a cold and monotonous voice asked.

Ichigo recognized that voice. He turned around to see Ulquiorra. He quickly put Nel down, "Stay back," he whispered. He quickly went Bankai and donned his hollow mask making Ulquiorra slightly surprised.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo shouted. Ulquiorra thought the blast would be weak and easy to deflect, but he was wrong. The blast actually started to push him back. His eyes widened slightly as he used both hands to block the attack until it finally dissipated.

Ichigo quickly went on the offensive striking anywhere he can. Ulquiorra blocked every strike with his arm. He wasn't getting cut at all. This went on for a while before Ichigo started to tire a little. Ulquiorra saw that and attacked relentlessly. He fired a cero that hit Ichigo dead on shredding his cloths and hurting him badly. He was blown back and landed near a shocked Nel.

'I can't win.' Ichigo thought. He quickly picked up Nel and ran avoiding cero's as he did. A few of them scrapped against him burning him slightly. One cero blew right beneath him making him fly off. He lost his grip on Nel. He flew through a pillar in the sand, while Nel flew into the rubble.

Ulquiorra quickly appeared and stabbed him in the chest with his hand. Ichigo's eyes widened and looked down at his chest. Ulquiorra spoke, "You have impressed me a bit. Not many can make it this close to Las Noches. As I reward I shall tell you the name of the one who killed you." He unzipped his jacket a bit revealing a four on his left peck.

"I am the Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ulquiorra said watching the light go out from Ichigo's eyes as he died. Ulquiorra stared at him for a few seconds before using Sonido to leave.

A few seconds later Nel crawled out of the rubble, "Itsygo," she called. She saw him lying down face first, "Itsygo." She said softly. Her eyes widened when she saw him not moving and his eyes wide open with no light in them and the fact that he wasn't blinking. She started crying and crawling towards him.

"Itsygo." She cried getting closer to him. Then someone appeared in front of her. She looked up to see a tall guy with blue hair, blue eyes, a hollow hole in his stomach and a giant scar going down his chest.

"Hey kid, beat it." He growled.

"The Sixth Espada, Grimmjow." She muttered in fear. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo's lifeless body and growled again. He walked over and kicked Ichigo until he was on his back staring right up at Grimmjow. Grimmjow saw the hole in his chest, "I knew it." He said and then unraveled the sheet he was holding revealing Orihime with a gag over her mouth. He quickly cut the gag before she fell to her knees in front of Ichigo.

"Ichigo," she said quietly looking at his lifeless eyes. It couldn't be, he can't be dead.

Grimmjow sat on some rubble, "Heal him." He ordered. She looked back at him shocked. Why would he want her to heal Ichigo. Still she didn't need to be told twice and started healing him hoping to save him. As she got to work healing him, she managed to heal all of his wounds except the fatal wound administered by Ulquiorra.

'I can't reject this wound.' She thought. 'I don't understand. Who would do such a thing to him?'

"It was Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said somehow knowing what she was thinking. "It's a little quirk of his. When he finds pray that catch his eye he stabs them in the spot where his own hole is." Grimmjow stood up and clenched his fists together. "I'm going to teach him the nature of punishment for taking someone else's pray."

Ichigo's fingers twitched a bit catching their eyes. They looked and saw that life had returned to his eyes. "Nel and Orihime." He said quietly.

"Ichigo," Orihime said happy that he was alive.

"Itsygo," Nel cried also happy that he was alive.

Grimmjow stomped his foot, "Shut your mouth girl. If you've got time to talk then heal."

"What the… Grimmjow, what are you doing with Orihime?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Shut up Ichigo. She's healing you alright and when you're fully healed you and I are going one-on-one soul reaper." Grimmjow said.

"You've got to be joking, is that the only reason you wanted him healed?" Orihime asked outraged.

"Shut the hell up. If it wasn't for me he'd still be lying here dead. Now get to work and hurry because it's not going to be long before Ulquiorra finds out." Grimmjow said. Then his eyes widened as he heard Ulquiorra sonido in right behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Grimmjow didn't answer. "Regardless of your answer I must take that girl ack. Lord Aizen has entrusted me with the care of that girl. Hand her over."

Grimmjow smirked, "No I don't think I will." He shot forward and fired a cero at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra deflected it and was above Grimmjow. He fired a green cero from his finger. Grimmjow deflected it with his hand blowing the top of the pillar apart.

Grimmjow appeared behind Ulquiorra and put his hand over Ulquiorra's hollow hole and slipped something in it. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he was whisked away. "Damn it." He muttered before he was gone.

Grimmjow landed back to where they were and quickly explained that it was a type of Naggacion used by the Espada to punish subordinates. It's not meant to be used on Espada so they had about 2-3 hours before Ulquiorra escaped. Ichigo was now fully healed and now their 3rd and final battle would begin.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Form Awakened

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

(I'm sorry, but I don't feel like typing Ichigo's final battle with Grimmjow since I'm sure that everyone reading this has already seen it at least five times. Don't be disappointed, there will still be a battle and I guarantee that you will like it. That is all.)

Ichigo panted heavily as he stared down at the beaten form of Grimmjow. It was one hell of a battle and he felt exhausted. He turned away from Grimmjow and jumped into the air and landed in front of a shocked Orihime.

"It's over Orihime." He said smiling softly. "Let's get out of here."

Orihime stared for a few seconds before smiling. She nodded and took Ichigo's out stretched hand. Ichigo offered his other hand to Nell and she took it with a big goofy grin. They jumped down to the sand and were about to leave when…

"Hold it," said a weak voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He turned around to see Grimmjow still standing. His ressurecion fading and now all he was holding was his sword. "It's not over until one of us id dead and there's no way I'm going to lose to someone like you." He shouted charging at Ichigo.

Ichigo tossed his zanpakuto to the side and caught Grimmjow's arm. "It's over Grimmjow. Grimmjow, what's the point of being the king if you kill everyone who pisses you off and then there's no one left to rule. It's pointless. If I piss you off so much then I'll fight you whenever you want, but for now just let it go."

Grimmjow snarled and ripped his arm free, "Shut up." Famous last words. A crescent shaped blade came from nowhere and struck Grimmjow in the neck spraying blood everywhere. Grimmjow's eyes widened before his blue eyes dulled and his body faded away into the ground.

Ichigo's eyes were wide and he looked over at the new person. He was tall and lanky. He had a portion of a hollow mask over his left eye, long black hair, and wearing what looked like a spoon hat.

"Just die already, you sore loser." He said.

Ichigo was outraged. "What the hell was that? He was already beaten. There was no reason to kill him." He shouted.

The Arrancar looked at him bored, "I killed him because I wanted to. Now let me see if what Aizen said is true. Are you really on my level?"

Before Ichigo could say anything else the arrancar attacked him. Ichigo did his best to parry the attacks, but he was too exhausted and his wounds were slowing him down.

"Ichigo." Orihime cried about to run to him, but she was immediately retrained by another arrancar, probably the first ones subordinate. The fraccion then kicked Nel away and held Orihime at a choke hold.

The lanky Espada named Nniotra kicked Ichigo to the ground in front of Orihime. He smirked nastily, "Hold her tight Tesla, so she can watch as I rip this kid apart slowly." Orihime's eyes widened.

"No, leave him alone. He's already injured, this isn't fair." She screamed.

Nnoitra scowled, "I'm doing this because he's injured. This is a battle, nothing is fair." He then smirked maliciously. "Now sit back and let the show begin." He grabbed Ichigo's right arm and twisted it behind his back.

Ichigo screamed in agony as his wrist and arm were bent in ways, they weren't supposed to be. Nnoitra's smirk increased as he squeezed and twisted more and then there was a nasty cracking sound. Ichigo screamed even louder. Orihime sobbed watching him be in so much pain and she couldn't help him.

Nnoitra let him go and he fell to the ground defeated. "How boring, oh well, time to die boy." He threw Ichigo into the air and held his weapon directly below him waiting for him to fall.

Ichigo was still conscious, but barely. 'Is this it? Is this how far I can go? To go so far only to die in the end. I couldn't protect her because I was foolish. I must live. I want to live. I NEED TO LIVE TO PROTECT THE ONE I LOVE.'

Time seemed to stop and Ichigo opened his eyes to see the buildings of his inner world. "Back again Ichigo." Said a deep voice.

Ichigo turned to see his zanpakuto spirit. "Zangetsu." He said.

"Why are you giving up so easily? Have you lost your will to fight?" Zangetsu questioned.

Ichigo sank to his knees, "I tried master. I tried so hard, but they are just stronger than me. I need more power to defeat them. I need it to protect the ones I hold ear. I need it."

Zangetsu stared at him for a moment. "Then I will grant you more power." Ichigo looked up surprised. Zangetsu nodded, "I think you are ready to receive my full power."

"What do you mean by full power? I thought I got that when I unlocked Bankai." Ichigo asked.

"I understand your confusion. No soul reaper has ever utilized the full power of their zanpakuto. They think Bankai is the final form, but it is not. There is a third form called Shinkai, or Death Release."

"Shinkai?" Ichigo tested the word.

Zangetsu nodded, "It is when a zanpakuto spirit see's that his wielder is worthy of using their full power. I have watched you Ichigo. You are brave, noble and selfless, all the perfect qualities. You are worthy of using my full power."

Ichigo was stunned, but managed to form one question. "Has anyone else ever been able to use it?"

Zangetsu nodded, "Yes, only the very first Soul reaper was able to use it. That was over 10,000 years ago before the Soul Society was ever created. Stand Ichigo and use my power."

Ichigo stood and his eyes took on a look of pure determination.

Back in the real world Ichigo was about to fall on Nnoitra's blade when his eyes opened and he twisted his body to turn away and land ten feet away. "So you still got some fight left in you. It won't help you." Nnoitra said.

Ichigo stood up and glared; he picked up his zanpakuto and held it high in the air. "I will protect my friends no matter what and…" he cast a sideways look at Orihime. "I WILL PROTECT THE ONE I LOVE." His zanpakuto glowed really bright, "SHINKAI."

An explosion of pure reiatsu occurred. Tesla, Orihime and Nel were blown back from it. Nnoitra was barely able to keep his footing, but he ended up sliding back from the force of the winds. Finally the winds died down and the dust settled and all eyes widened at Ichigo's new look.

Now he wore black combat boots, white pants, and a black sleeveless vest left undone which showed his muscular torso and arms. In his arms he held two zanpakuto. Both were shorter than his Bankai zanpakuto. His Bankai zanpakuto was the size of a nodachi, but these two were slightly longer than the average Katana. Both were perfectly straight and not curved. The most shocking feature was that he now had a pair of angel wings. Each wind was about 15 feet long. On his right side was a black wing and on the left was a white wing. Also his two zanpakuto were different colors. The one in his right was white and the one in his left was black.

"Tenshi no Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

(Angel's Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter.)

"On the contrary, I think that this fight is in the bag." Ichigo said in a slightly deeper voice. Before anyone could blink Ichigo was right beside Tesla and stabbed him right through the head.

His eyes wide and his body shaking a bit. Ichigo pulled his zanpakuto out and Tesla dissolved. Ichigo turned to a shocked Orihime. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Orihime was shocked, "Ichigo, what happened to you?"

Ichigo smiled, "Something good, that will get us out of here." He then phased out to dodge Nnoitra's attack, grabbed Nel and flew up to a pillar. He set them down. "Stay here and don't move. I'll handle the rest."

Orihime was about to object, but Ichigo silenced her with a kiss. Her eyes widened and a thermonuclear blush appeared on her face. He pulled away and stroked her face softly. "You must be safe. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. I lost my mother already, I can't lose you." He backed away and flew down to do battle with Nnoitra.

"I don't know what the hell happened to you, but you're still a lot weaker than me." Nnoitra said arrogantly.

Ichigo said nothing. 'Zangetsu, does this form come with new moves?'

"Yes, "Zangetsu answered. "In this form your speed goes beyond the speed of light and sound combined, your strength increases 100 fold. You also cannot use Getsuga Tenshou in this form, but you have access to other moves. One move is Getsuga Tate. Put your zanpakuto's over your head and bring them down and you'll create a shield that will be impenetrable. The next one is Getsuga Shouten. This attack will kill anyone if it hits them dead on. If it hits a limb, then you will literally kill all the cells in that limb. The final one is Getsuga Dama. The most powerful of all your moves. You must not only use your energy, but also the energy of others. Call to them in your mind and tell them to raise their arms and their energy will go to you. You can also use your wings for defense and offense. Defend yourself by hardening them and covering your body. Attack opponents by using reiatsu to sharpen them and fire them at opponents. There are many other moves you can do, but you will have to discover them yourself. In this form you are nearly invincible."

Ichigo took a few seconds to absorb all this and then Nnoitra attacked him. Ichigo lazily dodged all his attacks. Then he ducked and sliced Nnoitra across the chest getting a shocked look from him. Nnoitra was said to have the hardest Hierro among the Espada.

"Damn you." He cursed and tried to hit Ichigo, but Ichigo blocked it with one of his zanpakuto and flipped sideways and kicked him in the face.

He flipped back up and used Sonido to appear in the air and tried to attack him with a down wards slash, but Ichigo parried it and knocked him away. Nnoitra charged back really pissed off. Ichigo dodged all of his attacks with a bored look on his face. When he backed up against some rubble and couldn't move Nnoitra seized his chance and attacked, but Ichigo's wings blocked the attack.

Ichigo then stabbed him with the black part of his zanpakuto. Then using his other he brought it close to Nnoitra's chest and a ball of pure reiatsu appeared and blew up on him making Nnoitra fly back.

Before Nniotra could recover Ichigo appeared in front of him and punched him hard in the face making him crash through some rubble. Nnoitra emerged more pissed than ever, and then smirked. He stuck out his tongue exposed the number five on his tongue. A yellow cero formed and fired.

"Look out Ichigo," Orihime yelled.

Ichigo simply held his hand up and the cero stopped. Ichigo lazily deflected it into the sky. He then slammed his two zanpakuto together. "Getsuga Nami," a big wave of energy shot out and engulfed Nnoitra in a big explosion.

Ichigo turned and flew up to Orihime. Orihime tackled him into a hug. Ichigo held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I told you I'd be fine."

"I know, but I can't help it." She said. Ichigo looked over to see Nel looked at something in shock. Ichigo looked over to see Nniotra really banged up with a lot of blood leaking. Yellow reiatsu surrounded him.

"I… I… I…" he growled. "Can't die." He raised his huge weapon, "Inore, Santa Teresa." He shouted. Reiatsu exploded everywhere and once it cleared Nnoitra was completely transformed. He now looked like some kind of mantis demon with six arms, each of them holding a giant scythe. All of his wounds were healed too. "What do you think now?" he asked still arrogant.

"It's about time." Ichigo said making Nnoitra gape slightly. "I was getting tired of holding back. Now I can get this over with."

"Don't get cocky boy." He shouted and the battle began again. Ichigo charged with blinding speed and slashed at Nnoitra, but Nnoitra was able to block them, barely. Nnoitra tried attacking back, but Ichigo could block them with two zanpakuto and with his wings.

Ichigo got around Nnoitra's guard and slashed one of his arms off. Nnoitra screamed in furry and attacked again. Ichigo blocked all the attacks and then slashed off another arm. Ichigo then used both weapons to block all four of Nnoitra's scythes.

Ichigo then kicked him away and attacked again. Nnoitra dropped his weapons and tackled Ichigo surprising him. Both of Ichigo's weapons flew out of his hands. Now it was more like a wrestling match. Nnoitra punched Ichigo, but Ichigo hardly felt it. Ichigo then rolled them over and socked Nnoitra in the face making him fly away. Nnoitra picked up his weapons and was about to slice Ichigo when Ichigo's white wing sprang up and shot a sharpened feather at him, which embedded deep in his chest. Nnoitra dropped his weapons in shock and glared at Ichigo. Ichigo fired four more feathers from each wing and they all embedded in Nnoitra's vital spots killing him instantly.

Ichigo got up and looked down as Nnoitra disappeared, "So uncivilized." He muttered. He picked up his weapons and walked back to Orihime. When he got there he was immediately tackled by an older Nel. "What the hell. Nel, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me. When I saw Nnoitra attack you something must have happened because I transformed back into my adult form." She hugged him tight. "It's also because you looked after me and protected me while I was in my child form. Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo awkwardly patted her back. Orihime just smiled. She knew Nel didn't have that kind of attraction to Ichigo. Once everything was sorted out. "Okay, how do we get out of here?" Orihime asked.

"I can open a Garganta." Nel said. "Just tell me where you want to go?"

"Karakura town please." Orihime said. Ichigo nodded and deactivated Shinkai returning to normal. He could feel his strength. It must have super charged every cell in his body. He's never felt so strong before. Nel opened the Garganta and they stepped through.

In Karakura, things were going bad. The Soul Society set up pillars to protect the real Karakura ad draw Aizen out. It worked, but Aizen also came prepared with seven Espada and their fraccion. The soul reapers quickly killed the fraccion leaving only the Espada. Aizen, Gin and Tousen were trapped inside a ring of fire by Yamamoto.

The Espada were beating the Soul Reapers badly. Sometime later the Vaizards showed up with Yoruichi, and a slightly bruised Isshin and Urahara.

Urahara had a very good talk with Isshin and it got a little physical, but not nearly as bad as Urahara had it with the Vaizards. Shinji and Hiyori beat the shit out of him asking angrily why he sent Ichigo in there.

Urahara only responded, "If I said no, he would have forced me to and I would rather do things the easy way." Hiyori smacked him with her sandal and Shinji gave him a disgusted look. They were fighting pretty well. They managed to destroy the ninth, eight and seventh Espada, but that tired them out and now they had to deal with the four strongest Espada.

"Well, this was fun, but now it's boring. Kill them." Aizen said. The Espada were about to when the sky tore open. They all watched as it opened really wide.

"Now, what's coming out?" Hiyori grumbled.

Then they got the shock of their lives when out walked Ichigo, Orihime and Nel. They walked out and stopped opposite of both sides. Ichigo looked around. When he spotted his dad, he couldn't help, but feel a flash of anger. Old Goat chin had been a shinigami the whole time and didn't bother to try and help him. Some father he was.

"Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said coldly. "I thought I killed you."

Ichigo shrugged, "I get that sometimes." He quickly unraveled his zanpakuto to block one of Ulquiorra's strikes. "That's not very nice." He said wagging his finger. He then knocked his hands to the side and punched Ulquiorra across the face and then round house kicked him all the way back to Aizen.

"Orihime," Ichigo said. "Go and heal anybody that's wounded. I will handle them." Orihime nodded and went to heal the others. Ichigo turned to Nel. "I may be strong, but I don't think I can take on all four Espada, Aizen and his goons without getting critically injured. Pick one of the Espada." He said.

Nel immediately knew who she wanted to face. "Him," she said pointing to the lazy looking Espada. Ichigo nodded and pulled his zanpakuto out. Yamamoto chose this time to speak.

"Stand down Kurosaki." He ordered.

Ichigo didn't even turn around. "I'm not obliged to follow your orders."

Isshin tried speaking with him. "Ichigo get back here right now."

"I'm not obliged to listen to you." Ichigo said coldly. He turned to face his father. His once warm brown eyes were now ice cold. "Go home and stay with Karin and Yuzu. It's the only thing you're useful for."

Ichigo turned around and didn't see the shocked looks of everyone as well as the hurt look his father had. Ichigo and Nel went off to face their opponents.

ICHIGO'S BATTLE

Ichigo wordlessly activated his Bankai and then pulled his hand over his face donning his hollow mask. "We're expected to face this little snot. Ridiculous." Said the Segunda Espada, Barragan.

Before he could say anything else he found a sword at his throat. "That arrogance will lead to your death old man." Ichigo hissed.

Barragan spluttered in fury. "I'll kill you brat." He pulled out his zanpakuto and charged at Ichigo with very impressive speed, but thanks to Ichigo's new power boost it was like he was going in slow motion. Ichigo also attacked at the same speed to judge his strength.

They engaged in a battle of rapid sword strikes. Each one of them not giving an inch. Ichigo ducked a strike to his head and rolled out of the way and tried to slice him across the chest, but it was blocked. Ichigo then jumped up and kicked Barragan across the face. Then he did some impressive acrobatics and landed right in front of the Vaizard.

"Impressive," Hachi said quietly.

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

Barragan was furious. No one has ever hit him before. Nobody. "You stupid boy, I'll kill you. Decay, Arrogante." He shouted. Reiatsu filled the area and some captains and some of the vaizard found it hard to breath. Ichigo was standing up as though it didn't affect them.

Now Barragan looked like a giant skeleton with a black king's robe over him and he had a crown on his head. "Now I'll show you how to treat your superiors."

Ulquiorra put a hand in front of Barragan. "You heard him before. He wanted to face all three of us. This time I want to make sure he is dead. I will be joining you. Hallibel?"

The Tercera Espada shrugged and pulled out her zanpakuto. Ulquiorra also pulled his out and they both held them out in front of them.

"Bind, Mercialago."

"Attack, Tiberon."

Now with all three Espada in their resurecion state, how will Ichigo fare? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Battles and Bombshells

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Now that all of the Espada Ichigo was facing were in their release form, the battle will now begin. Barragan attacked first. Ichigo parried all attacks, but could feel his movements slowing down. He then jumped to the side to avoid a stab by Ulquiorra, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid a slash to the back by Halibel.

"Damn," Ichigo cursed. "Getsuga Tenshou." His signature move flew towards Halibel, but she simply deflected it to the side. Ichigo flew towards her and engaged in a fast action of attacks, which she was having a little trouble blocking.

Ichigo got around her guard and kicked her away. Using momentum he turned around and blocked a strike from Barragan. Barragan was very strong and Ichigo kept feeling his energy drain away. 'My power keeps growing weaker. What the hell kind of ability does this guy have?'

"Getsuga Tenshou," Ichigo snarled making Barragan go a little wide eyed, which was pretty funny considering that he was a skeleton and didn't have eyes. The blast enveloped him and he flew away.

Ichigo quickly did a sideways flip to avoid Ulquiorra's stab and turned a 360* turn and socked him hard across the face. Ichigo flipped up into the air, "Getsuga Tenshou." He yelled and the blast hit Ulquiorra dead on.

When the blast cleared it showed a slightly charred Ulquiorra. Ichigo didn't have much time to pay attention before Halibel descended on him and slashed him right across the chest. Ichigo stared wide eyed as blood started spewing out from his chest.

Before Ichigo could do anything else Barragan descended on him and grabbed Ichigo's left arm. Ichigo quickly smacked him away, but the damage was already done.

Barragan chuckled, "Now witness my true power. Look at your arm boy."

Ichigo stared in horror as his arm aged before his very eyes. The skin started getting wrinkly, and soon all that remained was bone before it bristled and turned to dust. Ichigo screamed in pain and horror. The others stared wide eyed at his injury. A loss of limb was very serious. Aizen and his subordinates watched in amusement.

"You get it now boy if I even graze you, then that part of your body will age and decay away. That is also why your attacks have been useless. The attacks age and go slower, making them weaker. Your attacks are useless against me. Now die." Barragan shouted and all three Espada charged Ichigo and then there was a sickening sound of piercing flesh.

"Ichigo," Orihime whispered in silent horror.

Then there was a chuckle. They saw Ichigo chuckling holding Barragan's attack with his one good arm while Ulquiorra and Halibel's attacks were pierced through his body. "It seems that even against you three; I can't afford to hold back."

Ichigo grunted and pulled their attacks out of his body before jumping a safe distance away and panting heavily. Ulquiorra stared impassively, "You weren't going all out. I find that very hard to believe."

"Well better believe it." Ichigo said. Then he sighed. "I was hoping to keep this a secret until I faced Aizen." He sighed again, "But I guess things don't always go the way people plan. Watch closely as you'll only see it once." Ichigo raised his zanpakuto and it glowed a very bright black. "SHINKAI," Ichigo shouted with his eyes glowing.

Reiatsu bursted around him and swirled around his form. The pressure caused everyone present, even Aizen, to widen their eyes and suck in a breath. Soon it began to calm down and it started to clear, but they could all feel the power radiating off of him.

"Shinkai?" Halibel said.

"Did I stutter?" asked a deeper voice. "Shinkai." The dust parted revealing the newly transformed Ichigo making all males wide eyed and females to blush at his muscular physique and try not to squeal and go touch his wings.

"Tenshi no Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind Ulquiorra. Then Ulquiorra split in half making all present widen their eyes more. Ulquiorra already began regenerating, but Ichigo was doing battle with both Barragan and Halibel. Ichigo blocked all their attacks and then he kicked Halibel aside and went to attack Barragan.

Barragan barely blocked his attacks and then both wings sharpened and stabbed Barragan in the chest. He lifted him up. Ichigo then jumped up to avoid Halibel's strike and then stomped her head into the ground crushing her skull. He then flipped her up and threw Barragan off his wings and threw Halibel in the same direction. Both of them crashed into a building making it collapse.

Then a reiatsu that was about half as strong as his appeared. Ichigo turned around to see a newly transformed Ulquiorra. Now he looked even freakier in Ichigo's opinion. Ulquiorra held up both hands and fired two green cero. Ichigo put up his left hand and blocked both of them, but he was starting to get pushed back. His eyes widened slightly as he tried pushing them back. He succeeded and they flew into the sky and dissipate. Ichigo looked at his arm. It was slightly charred. He could only block about two more of those before his arm would be badly injured.

Ulquiorra flew at Ichigo and began attacking him in fast amounts of combos. Ichigo managed to block them all with little difficulty. Ulquiorra jumped back and then fired off a bigger and more powerful cero.

"Getsuga Tate." He said and a white shield made of pure energy surrounded him and Ulquiorra's cero did no damage.

"Getsuga Nami." Ichigo said making his black zanpakuto flow with reishi

"Getsuga Rengan." Ichigo said making his white zanpakuto swirl with reishi. By combining these two attacks he made a far more deadly one.

"Uzu no Getsuga." Ichigo shouted making a giant whirlpool of reishi. Poor Ulquiorra never stood a chance. The whirlpool scooped him up and he was sent whirling around. No don't just think that it gave him a bad hair day. It literally tore him to shreds. Once the giant whirlpool vanished, there was nothing left of him. Ichigo then slowly turned around and set his eyes on Aizen who couldn't help, but shiver a little, though no one would notice unless they were standing directly in front of him.

"Gin, Kaname, we've witnessed enough for now, let's go." Aizen said calmly. He didn't bother going after Staark since Nel had already beaten him, barely managed to beat him, just barely. He wasn't dead, but he would be out of it for a while.

The two wordlessly followed. Kaname opened the Garganta and they left. 'Well, that was oddly boring.' Ichigo thought. It seems that with the battle over the Soul Reapers had left and went back to Soul Society, probably to have a meeting about the new discovery.

Ichigo resealed his Shinkai and went back to normal with a small sigh. He walked over to the Vaizards who only gaped at him. "What." Ichigo said as Orihime came and took his arm.

Urahara grinned and pulled his little fan in front of his face, "I think we have much to discuss Ichigo." He said mischievously. Ichigo sweat dropped and groaned internally. This was going to take a long time.

Soon after the original Karakura was back and everyone was sitting in Urahara basement including Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo. It turns out they followed Ichigo to Urahara's and Urahara had no choice, but to fill them in. needless to say they were shocked more than they had ever been. Once they got there Orihime was immediately tackled by Tatsuki. They shared their little moment and Ichigo had to face Chad, Uryu, Mizuiro and Keigo.

He apologized to them telling Keigo and Mizuiro that he didn't mean what he said at school. He also apologized for knocking Chad and Uryu out. He got their forgiveness, but he also got a threat from Uryu saying that if he ever did that again then he would shove an arrow up his ass. Ichigo shivered and said okay.

Now the questions begin. They all sat in a circle. "So what do you want to know?" Ichigo asked.

"First thing is how the hell did you survive Hueco Mundo and why the hell are these two arrancar here?" Hiyori asked referring to the knocked out Staark and Nel.

Ichigo scratched his head, "I just landed in the right place and followed Orihime's spiritual pressure. As for Nel, well I found her wandering the deserts and she was being attacked by hollows. I don't like seeing children being attacked so I helped her. Before you ask she was a child when I found her, but she transformed right before we left." Ichigo added seeing Hiyori open her mouth.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but I think what most of us want to know is what was that form of yours that you used to kill three of Aizen's strongest Espada?" Urahara asked with his voice going serious.

"It's called Shinkai." Ichigo said.

"What the hell's Shinkai?" Hiyori asked impatient.

"It's when your zanpakuto spirit thinks you are worthy of using their full power." Ichigo said.

"That's impossible though. Bankai is the final form of a zanpakuto." Yoruichi said.

"You'd think so, since Shinkai hasn't been seen since the First Soul Reaper nearly 10,000 years ago." Ichigo said. "You have to prove to your zanpakuto that you are worthy of using its full power. Apparently I did and Zangetsu granted me his full power. He said that when I'm in Shinkai without my hollow mask then I'm nearly invincible."

Now there was complete silence. Ichigo got up and stretched. "Well since no one's got anymore questions, I think I'll go home and get some sleep." Ichigo said.

With that said he used Shunpo and disappeared. He left his body with Urahara so he grabbed it and shunpoed into his room where he proceeded to slip into his body and then sleep for the next 24 hours.

When Ichigo finally woke up he was very stiff, but he felt better than he had in a long time. Stretching his muscles out and popping his back and neck a few times he got up. Relief spread through him when he realized that today was Saturday.

He walked downstairs and was immediately greeted by Yuzu, who was making a good breakfast. "Ichigo, good morning."

"Hey," he said patting her head affectionately making her giggle. Normally Ichigo wouldn't be caught dead doing this, but once he got back he realized that he may have less time to spend with them than he thought and he wanted to enjoy some time with them.

Soon Karin and their dad came down. Ichigo greeted Karin, but didn't even bat an eyelash at his father. Breakfast was very tense. "Ichigo, I need to speak with you privately." Isshin said seriously.

Ichigo spared him a glance, "Fine." He said coldly making him flinch. After breakfast Ichigo followed him up to his room. Once in Isshin locked the door.

"Okay, what's wrong Ichigo? You've been acting differently." Isshin asked.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo asked coldly.

"I'm your father. I'm supposed to care about you." Isshin said forcefully.

"Apparently not enough if you're willing to let me get sent off to Hueco Mundo and also not enough to help me when you knew I became a Shinigami. To me it doesn't look like you care whether I live or die." Ichigo snarled at the end.

"Look I know I messed up okay, but I didn't recover my powers until recently and I wouldn't be able to help you even if I tried."

Ichigo scoffed, "Whatever. I don't care about that anymore. I'm already stronger then you anyway. And don't worry I'm already 17 and I turn 18 this summer. Once that happens, I can guarantee that you won't see me around this place anymore."

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Isshin said quietly.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said with his voice going even colder. "I don't care about some stupid apology. You're a shinigami, but you're also human and humans make mistakes. All I care about is that you lied to me. Lied to the very person that you helped create. That makes you lower than low in my book. You already fucked me over, but if you do the same thing to Karin or Yuzu," Ichigo turned his full glare to him. "I'll kill you myself."

Ichigo unlocked the door and walked out leaving his father to wallow in his own self-misery.

Ichigo needed to calm down a bit. He decided to pay Orihime a visit since they needed to work things out. He walked to her apartment and knocked on the door. A few seconds later she answered.

"Oh Ichigo," she said. "Please come in."

"Thanks." He said. He walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No thanks." He said. "I actually came here to talk with you."

"About what?" she asked confused.

Ichigo smirked and instead of answering he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer making her squeak quietly. He brushed aside part of her hair and kissed her. It was soft at first, but got hotter when he forced his tongue into her mouth and battled hers.

He won pretty quickly and laid her down softly on the couch. He pulled away to see her half lidded eyes and blush on her face. "About us." He answered. "Did you really mean what you said before you left?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I did Ichigo." She said and reached up stroked his face. "If I could live five different lived, I would fall in love with the same person each time. I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled a smile. "And I love you Orihime Inoue." He lowered down and kissed her again. This time she responded with equal vigor. Both of their tongues doing battle. Her finger running through his soft spiky hair and his hands running softly over her waist making her sigh and moan.

That night all anybody could hear were the moans of two newly formed lovers.

The next morning Ichigo woke up to sunlight shining in his eyes. He opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in his own room. He smiled as the nights memories came back to him. He looked to his right to see Orihime snuggled up to his chest with a content smile on her face.

Ichigo smiled and stroked her face. She groaned a bit and woke up. She looked up to see Ichigo. She smiled back and they kissed each other as a sign of good morning. Both of them got up and got dressed. Orihime tied her shoe and picked up a book. "Think fast." She said quickly tossing at Ichigo.

"Whoa," Ichigo said catching it and laughing a little. Both of them grabbed hands and walked out of the apartment.

Both of them spent the whole day together. To Ichigo she was the miracle he needed in his life. Even after being trapped in Hueco Mundo for days she still had her innocent carefree nature. Ichigo mentally cursed himself for not noticing her love for him sooner. They could have spent years together. 'Everyone was right. I am an idiot.' He thought bitterly.

He squashed his angst quickly as to not worry her. They spent the day wandering around town, talking to each other. Ichigo took her to an ice cream and soda bar and after that they spent the rest of the day in the park watching little kids playing and being watched over by mothers or fathers.

Orihime smiled at the scene. She could remember Sora watching over her when she was a little girl. She also hoped that maybe in the future she could be one of those mothers watching her children. The thought of her having children made her blush a little. She rubbed her stomach a little feeling a little tingle in there.

The sun was going down and Ichigo had just dropped her off at her apartment. "Good night Ichigo." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Good night Orihime." Ichigo said putting his arms around her waist. They connected in one final kiss goodnight. Ichigo let go and started to walk home. Orihime went inside and prepared her dinner and then went to sleep.

Ichigo walked into his house with a grin on his face. "What's with the grin Ichigo?" Karin asked.

Ichigo just smiled, "I just had a good day. Now what's for dinner I'm starved." After eating dinner Ichigo did his nightly ritual of brushing his teeth and went to bed for the first time in years with a smile on his face.

A few weeks had passed since that day. Ichigo's life had semi-returned to normal. He was friends with Keigo and Mizuiro again. Tatsuki got her best friend back. He still had to deal with a few troublesome hollows, but they were easy to deal with. Everything was going right with the world.

Until Orihime dropped a bombshell on Ichigo.

It was a Friday. School had just let out and Ichigo was waiting behind the school for Orihime. They didn't want anyone to know about their relationship just yet. Ichigo didn't feel like having the crazy lesbian Chizuro on his ass.

Orihime came over, but Ichigo could tell that she looked a little nervous and that she had a blush on her face. She also had her hand over her stomach. "Is something wrong Orihime? Are you feeling sick?" Ichigo asked taking her left hand and putting a hand on her forehead.

"No I'm fine." Orihime said nervously waving her arms around.

Ichigo smiled softly, "You're a bad liar. Now please tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

Orihime gulped, but steeled her nerves, "Okay, but you have to promise you won't get angry."

Now Ichigo was getting worried, "Nothing you do could get me angry."

Orihime took in a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Ichigo stood gaping in shock. Orihime mistook his shock. "Oh I knew I shouldn't have told you. Please don't leave me."

Ichigo snapped out of his shock. "No, no I'm not leaving you. I'm just a little shocked. I'm going to be a dad. Wow, this is great." He said.

"You're not going to leave me?" she asked.

"No way." Ichigo said, "I'm going to stick by you no matter what. Even if you're pregnant, I'll stick by you and raise the baby."

"Oh Ichigo." She cried and kissed him. Ichigo kissed back. When they finally broke apart they both stood there for a bit just holding each other.

"There's just one problem though." Ichigo said.

"What's that?" Orihime asked.

"How do we tell everyone?" Ichigo asked. Orihime's eyes widened at that. She would have to break it slowly to Tatsuki or she would find Ichigo and chop his thing off and she still needed him to have that.

Ichigo was dreading about breaking it to his family. He and his father were starting to get along better, but not by much. Karin would take it easily, but Yuzu would be overjoyed.

It would be easy to hide it from the school. It was March right now and most woman don't start showing until they are at least four months. In four months it would be July and they'd be out for summer. Thank God they were seniors or they wouldn't be able to hide it no matter how hard they tried.

They would worry about that later. Right now they had to get all the things ready for later. Ichigo had to wear some dark clothes and a beanie to make sure no one recognized him when he went out to buy some baby clothes and a crib. They hid them all in Orihime's closet.

About a month had gone by since then and things were getting harder. Orihime had to keep making up notes to get out of P.E. because she didn't want to risk hurting the baby.

In the middle of May they decided to tell the others. Ichigo asked them to come over to his house. Once everyone was there Ichigo began to speak. "Well, I suppose you're wondering why I called you here." He stopped and chickened out. "Orihime, you tell them."

Orihime mock glared which looked more comical than angry. "You big chicken."

"Yes I am." Ichigo said getting sweat drops all around.

Orihime stood up and announced that she and Ichigo were officially lovers. Just as predicted Isshin and Yuzu got overjoyed and jumped around saying how Ichigo had finally found someone. Karin smiled at him. Chad gave a thumbs up. Uryu smirked and adjusted his glasses. Tatsuki hugged Orihime congratulating her on finally nabbing her man.

Once chatter had died down Orihime resumed, "That's not the only news though. I'm pregnant." They didn't expect to see them all go wide eyed and faint.

"Well, that was better than I thought it was going to be." Ichigo said, Orihime nodded.

Now it was New Years Eve. Ichigo stayed true to his word and had moved out as soon as he turned 18. Since his family owned a clinic he new quite a bit about medicine and worked for a Hospital on the North side of town.

(A/N: No it's not the hospital owned by Uryu's father.)

Ichigo was only a secretary, but he made enough money for them to live in a big apartment. At the end of July he had proposed to her at a restaurant. They had the wedding on September 17th.

It was 7:00 and Ichigo had just gotten home. Orihime came out of the corner rubbing her swollen stomach. She was due in about 1 week, but Ichigo always made sure he got of early to make it home to her.

"Hey Ichigo, how was your day?" Orihime asked.

"Long," he said. "But now I'm home. How's the baby doing?" he asked rubbing her stomach.

"Good." She answered. Ichigo gave her a small kiss and was about to go make dinner when he heard a car backfire. He jumped and held his heart. He turned to see Orihime holding her stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's time." She said through the pain.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "I thought we had one more week."

Orihime held her stomach tighter, "Apparently not," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh shit." Ichigo muttered. He quickly ran to the phone. He didn't have time to call the hospital, so he called his dad. The clinic was much closer anyway. "Come on, come on, come on." He said.

"Hello," said a child's voice.

"Yuzu?" Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Orihime's in labor. The hospital's too far away. Get everything ready, we're coming over." Ichigo said.

"Alright, I'll tell dad." Yuzu said.

Ichigo hung up the phone and helped Orihime stand on her feet. "Okay Orihime, start your breathing. That's it."

Orihime started her breathing and Ichigo led her to the car. He got her in and strapped. He then started the car and went to his father's clinic. Orihime held her stomach and cried out a little. "Ichigo," she panted. "Hurry, hur-ry." She stressed.

Ichigo drove faster and in about five minutes he got to the clinic. He saw Karin waiting outside for them. "Ichigo, hurry." She yelled. "We've got everything prepared."

Ichigo picked Orihime up and brought her in. they got into the room. "You two can't be in here. Only Ichigo and Orihime." Isshin said to his daughters.

Five hours later it was almost midnight. Orihime was finally dilated ten centimeters. "Okay Orihime, time to push." Isshin said.

Orihime pushed an screamed with all her might. Ichigo standing right next to her holding her hand. She had one hell of a grip. He had to apply spiritual pressure to it to stop it from breaking. "It's okay Orihime, you're doing great."

Orihime panted and pushed again. "I can see the head. Push harder." Isshin said.

"Don't tell me what to do." She shouted.

"Push just a little harder." Ichigo said softly.

"Okay." She said and pushed again. She screamed even louder.

"Okay, we've got a shoulder. Just one more push should do it." Isshin said. Orihime screamed and pushed one final time. Right as the clock struck midnight a babies cries filled the air. Isshin cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby off. He came back in with a little bundle in his arms.

"It's a boy." He said softly.

Ichigo took his baby and stared at him. He already had Ichigo's orange hair. He handed him to Orihime. She stared down lovingly at the little bundle in her arms. "He's so tiny." She said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"We still have to name him." Orihime said.

Ichigo thought for a second, "Hikaru," he said softly. "Hikaru Sora Kurosaki."

Orihime smiled, "It's a beautiful name." the rest of the Kurosaki family came in and all got to look at the little bundle of joy. Ichigo had never felt so overjoyed. The baby then opened his eyes. He had Orihime's eyes. He stared curiously at the others in the room before looking at Ichigo. He giggled and reached out for him.

Ichigo chuckled and picked the little guy up. Ichigo held him towards his chest and little Hikaru leaned against his chest and fell asleep. His father was checking Orihime and finishing the birth process. Ichigo suddenly took on a determined face.

'My life is almost complete. I wish I could say it was complete, but there's one thing I have to do before it is. Yes, I can feel it in my bones. I must defeat you first… Aizen.' He thought holding Hikaru a little tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Aizen's Desperation

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else in this chapter.

A/N: Please don't flame me for this. I've wanted to do this for a long time. I've already done this in one of my stories and now I'm going to do it in this one. Please no flames.

In Hueco Mundo Aizen was pacing around racking his brain. His plan was perfect. He would have been able to defeat Yamamoto and kill the others and then he would have made the king's key, but his plans were foiled and it was all thanks to one person.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

He had put a wrench into his plans for far too long. 'I should have killed him back in the Soul Society when I had the chance.' Aizen thought. Right now he needed a solution to beat him. Aizen concluded that the only way to beat Ichigo would be to use his Bankai, but that that would leave him weak and vulnerable and someone else might kill him.

"That's it." Aizen said suddenly. He shunpoed out to the deserts. 'I never wanted to use this because they can't be controlled by my Kyouka Suigetsu. They may be weaker than Gillians, but they can block all spiritual pressure in the world of the living.' Aizen thought. He then appeared in a dark part of the desert. He opened a Garganta and then a bunch of roaring beasts went through.

Back in the world of the living it was night time. Ichigo was sitting in his private study doing some paper work. He looked out the window when they power went out. It was storming like crazy.

Ichigo decided that it would be safer if he grabbed Orihime and Hikaru and went down stairs. He also went to wake up Karin and Yuzu since they were sleeping over with them. Soon they were all safely downstairs. Then a tree came crashing through the window into Ichigo's study.

In the morning everyone went outside to see the damage. "Whoa." Yuzu said running out. Ichigo came out holding his ruined papers.

"The foods going to go bad." Orihime said holding a still sleeping Hikaru.

"Yeah, I'll hit the store before they're all sold out." Ichigo said. He looked at his papers.

"Can they be saved?" Orihime asked.

"No, they're too damaged. Once the phones are back up I'll call the Hospital and see if they'll extend my deadline." Ichigo said. "Fuck." He cursed and threw the papers into a pile.

They looked at the tree that was crashed through the window. "Oh, that poor tree. It's been hear for a long time." Orihime said. Ichigo put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ichigo, come look." Karin said running over with Yuzu. 

"Don't run around, guys I don't want you guys running around." Ichigo said.

"Okay, but come on you got to see this. It's like… Holy crap." Karin said.

"Karin." Orihime said.

"Sorry, but just come on." They said and ran back. Ichigo chuckled and they followed. When they got there they found that part of the building was completely crushed by another tree.

"Damn, lucky that we don't live on that side." Ichigo said.

"It really got smushed." Yuzu said.

Ichigo looked at his watch. "Damn I better get to the store. Hey why don't you and Karin go get dressed and come with me."

"Okay," Yuzu said. They ran back inside to get dressed.

"Look at that." Orihime said pointing out to the outskirts. A heavy mist was rolling in. "What is it?"

"Mist." Ichigo said. "Left over from the storm. No need to worry, we've had mist in Karakura before."

A little while later Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu were riding in Ichigo's car on the way to the store. The storm really did a number on the town. Soon they got there and it was really packed to the max.

Ichigo pulled out a list. He handed it to Karin. "I got to go check the Pharmacy real quick. Find the stuff on here and I'll meet you there." They nodded and went into the store.

Ichigo walked over and it was really packed. 'Shit, I'll come back later.' He thought. He went into the store and it wasn't as packed as the pharmacy.

"Some storm last night eh Ichigo?" asked a man. It was a man named Makoto. Ichigo knew him since he came to the store all the time when he was little.

"I'll say. My windows are completely smashed. After this I think I need to go to the hardware store to pick up some glass." Ichigo said.

"Sounds like you got it easy." Makoto said. "Good morning Mrs. Uchida."

"It seems good, but for now, we'll see." She said ominously and walked away. Ichigo and Makoto rolled their eyes.

About ten minutes later Ichigo had everything and was waiting in line. He was making some idle chitchat with Yuzu and Karin, but then there were sirens wailing. All conversation stopped and they looked outside.

An old man was running towards the store with a terrified look on his face. His nose was all bloody. "Oh my God," muttered a clerk.

The man panted and looked behind him and barged through and into the store. "Something in the mist." He shouted startling the others. Ichigo took a hold of Yuzu's hand. "Something in the mist took Lee."

"Raido, Raido catch your breath." Makoto said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Something in the mist took Lee." Raido panted. "I could hear him screaming." He turned to the others. "Shut the doors, shut the doors quickly."

"Ichigo, I'm scared can we go home?" Yuzu whimpered into his jacket. Ichigo picked her up and held her.

"Don't go out there." Raido said. "There's something in the mist. It took Lee."

"Screw that I'm, getting to my car." A man said running outside.

"Mister, no." Raido shouted. The man was running to his car. The mist was closing in fast. It was high. It blocked out the sky and sun. The man got to his car and was just about to get in when the mist enveloped him.

Then they all heard screams. Ichigo held Yuzu tighter and felt her shaking. The others followed Raido's advice and shut the doors. "Ichigo." Yuzu whimpered again.

"It's okay, it's okay." Ichigo said.

"What is it?" asked a man.

"It's death." Said Mrs. Uchida. Then the whole place started shaking. Things fell over and so did some people. The lights started falling down too. Ichigo pulled both of his sisters closely to protect them. About a minute later it stopped.

"Is everyone okay?" asked the manager.

"I don't think we should go out there." Said a man.

"I agree." Said another.

"I can't stay here, I have to get home to my kids." Said a woman.

"No you can't go out there." Mrs. Uchida said. "It's death out there. It's the end of all things."

"Quiet," hissed a female clerk.

"We don't know what it is. It could be poisonous." Said another man.

"I agree, let's stay hear until we figure things out." Makoto said.

"You're not listening," shouted the woman. "I can't stay hear. Akane is looking after Shunsuke and she's only seven. Sometimes she forgets she's supposed to be watching him. I can't stay hear."

She pushed past all of them ignoring their attempts to stop her. She walked outside and took a deep breath. It wasn't poisonous. She took a deep breath and walked away. Soon she faded away into the mist. Then there was complete silence for a few minutes.

"Alright, let's stat cleaning up," said the manager. Others started cleaning up. Ichigo took his sisters into the back. Yuzu started crying a little.

"It's okay Yuzu calm down." Ichigo said holding her bridal style into his chest. She didn't stop.

"I want daddy." She cried.

"Yeah I know." Ichigo said holding her tighter. Karin came up and rubbed Yuzu's back. They just sat there for a bit trying to calm each other down.

Later Ichigo was sitting in an isle. Karin was leaning against his arm and Yuzu was lying on his lap. An elderly woman and a younger woman were sitting with him. "I haven't seen Yuzu suck her thumb like this since she was four years old." Ichigo said slowly stroking her head.

"She's in shock, all of us are." Said the younger woman.

"This is Yukina; she's new to town and teaches the special end kids." Said the older woman named Kana. "She's really good, the kids love her. Oh listen to me I'm rambling."

The others chuckled. Makoto walked up. "Hey, is she okay now?"

"Yeah, I think she'll be just fine. How's Raido?" Ichigo asked.

"His nose stopped bleeding and he's calmed down a bit. I gave him an aspirin. I don't know what got him so spooked. I've never seen him so scared." Makoto said.

It was getting a little cold, "Do you have any blankets?" Ichigo asked.

"Loading dock in the back." Makoto said. "I'll check on everyone else. If you need anything else just call."

Ichigo tenderly put Yuzu next to Yukina. "I'll be right back. Karin please watch after Yuzu." Karin nodded and sat next to her sister.

Ichigo went to the back and it was pitch black and something was stinking really badly. Ichigo walked over to the generator and had to hold his nose to stop himself from gagging. He quickly found the switch and turned it off. "Damn." He muttered and punched the generator.

Smart move it was not.

"Ow," he grunted and held his hand. "Shit," he turned around and tried looking for a light. "God damn it." Then he tripped over a box. He hit the ground hard. He rolled over and held his ribs, "Bitch," he groaned.

He looked over and realized that a flash light had landed right next to him. His eye brow twitched, "Karma's a bitch." He grunted. He picked up the flashlight and turned it on. He started looking around, but before he could go through anything he heard roaring and the sound of creaking metal.

He froze and turned around. With his flashlight on the metal door he saw something pushing on the door from the outside. Then the roaring got really loud and banged harder on the door. Ichigo ran out of the room and almost crashed into two mechanical workers and Makoto.

"Whoa, slow down Kurosaki." One of them said.

"Didn't you hear it?" Ichigo asked.

"Hear what. I didn't' hear anything. We were just going to check on the generator." He said.

"No you can't go back there." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean? We have to get the generator started and try to get some power back." He said and then the two workers and a young bag boy walked into the back. Ichigo turned to Makoto.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said and both of them followed.

"Well we're not going to see anything in this darkness. Takamasa start the generator." He said. Takamasa nodded and started the generator. Immediately a bad smell filled the air.

"Whew, that's a stink, shut it off." He called. "Something's plugging the exhaust pipe from the outside. Someone's going to have to go outside and unplug it."

"If you can keep the generator on long enough to open the door, I'll go out and clear it." Said Takeda the bag boy.

"Whoa, hold on." Ichigo said. "You're just going to let this kid go and risk his life?"

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" Takeda said.

"Come hear Kurosaki." Kota said. "I may have a lowly job and not work in the hospital, but I am sick to death of this bullshit your spouting. So shut up. Start the generator."

Ichigo was about to retort when he was held back by Makoto. "Don't bother with these guys. It's hopeless."

"You ready kid?" Kota asked.

"Let's rock." Takeda said.

"Takeda, come on man." Ichigo said trying one more time to stop them from going outside.

Takeda spared him a glance before turning around. Takamasa started the generator. "Pussy," Takeda muttered and opened the door. The door opened, but you could only see the mist and not the ground. "Hold up." Takeda said.

He bent down and stared out into the mist. "So any boogey man?" Takamasa joked. He turned and snickered at Ichigo who was staring at the mist with a calculating eye. "Pretty scary isn't it?"

"Yeah right," Takeda grinned. Then they stopped snickering and their smiling faces turned to faces of horror.

"Takeda, Takeda." Takamasa said scared.

Takeda turned around, "What the fuck," he shouted. A huge tentacle shot out and wrapped around his left leg. "Get it off, get it off, get it off, get this fucking thing off me." The tentacle yanked and Takeda fell, then it started dragging him towards the mist.

Ichigo reacted fast and grabbed him and tried to pull him back inside. The tentacle was very strong. Ichigo cursed himself for forgetting his shinigami badge. "Somebody help me." Ichigo said quickly still pulling. No one moved. "Help me. Please somebody help me." He said. Still no one moved. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" Ichigo shouted.

Makoto snapped out of his shock and grabbed Takeda and tried to help Ichigo pull him back in. it barely helped. Then another tentacle grabbed his right knee and seemed to bight it. His knee ripped open spraying blood everywhere. Takeda screamed in agony.

Makoto broke away and went to a case that held a giant axe. Another tentacle came up and this time it ripped his chest open. Takeda screamed even louder than before. Kota and Takamasa stared in horror.

Makoto managed to break open the case and pull the axe out. "Hold him still, hold him still." He shouted and held the axe up. He was about to bring the axe down when Takeda was ripped from their grasp and dragged to the door. Before he went out he grabbed the door and tried to pull himself back in.

Ichigo and Makoto ran and grabbed his arms trying to pull him back in. another tentacle came back in and almost grabbed Makoto, but he let go and scrambled away. Ichigo had to do the same as a tentacle almost grabbed him.

"Shut the generator." Ichigo shouted. Makoto jumped over a tentacle and shut the generator. Ichigo turned to Takeda, his grip had finally given out and he fell. He turned around and they saw his face pleading for help. Then he was dragged out into the mist and all anybody could hear were his screams.

Ichigo used a broom to hit the switch that shut the door. All the tentacles disappeared except for one of them. Ichigo grabbed the axe and started chopping at it. It screeched a bit making Makoto look sick. Ichigo chopped at it three more times before he managed to cut off the tip of it.

Ichigo dropped to his knees panting. He looked over and glared at Kota and Takamasa. "Hey I'm sorry, but how the hell was I supposed to know. You said you heard something. How was I supposed to know what you meant, you should have said what you meant. I don't know I thought maybe it was a big bird or something."

Ichigo heard enough and punched Kota across the face. "You got that kid killed." He snarled. He punched him again. "Did you get a good look? Huh, did you get a good look at what you did huh?" he punched him again.

Makoto grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away. "Stop Ichigo, don't hit him anymore. It won't solve anything."

"Assholes, you got that kid killed and I got his fucking blood on me." Ichigo shouted, and started panting, "Dah," he fell to his knees and tried not to throw up. Makoto put his hand on his shoulder and a few seconds later Ichigo calmed down. "Okay, I'm done."

"What do we do now?" Makoto asked.

"Kill the generator." Ichigo said. Makoto nodded and killed the generator.

"Hey I'm sorry." Kota said. "Let's get out of here?" he lurched forward and coughed.

"Hey man we didn't make him do it." Takamasa said.

Ichigo wiped his head. "Yeah, he's a fucking kid; he's supposed to be stupid. What's your excuse?" both men didn't have an answer. "Just get out of here." The two men just left.

Ichigo and Makoto followed soon after. Ichigo quickly discarded his shirt and filled in Kana and Yukina. "Are you okay?" Yukina asked.

"I'm fine, just hand me that shirt." Ichigo said quickly. Yukina handed him a brown shirt. "I can't let Karin and Yuzu see me like this. Their freaked out enough as it is." He put the shirt on.

Ichigo saw some people who were talking about leaving. Ichigo could not let that happen. He would not let anyone else die. He tried persuading them, but it turns out that the leader of the group was an owner of another clinic and he held a grudge against the Kurosaki's. When Ichigo tried to get him to come back and look at the tentacle he got a little physical and Ichigo tried to pull him back there, but he broke free and started screaming at him.

"Get off of me. I'll sue you. Sue your ass and you'll go to jail." He shouted and got the attention of a lot of people.

"What's going on here?" asked the manager.

"This man assaulted me. You were witness. He's crazy." He said.

"No he's not crazy, I wish he was, but he's not." Makoto said.

The manager spoke angrily to Makoto saying that if he continued to do this then he'd lose his job. He turned to Ichigo. "As for you I'm writing down names and I'm prepared to file a police report."

Makoto scratched his head. "Fine right down your names."

"I will." He said.

"But in the mean time shut the fuck up and listen." Makoto said. The manager glared at him. "This is Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki and I think you should all hear what he has to say if you plan on leaving."

Karin and Yuzu broke through the crowd and latched onto his shirt. Ichigo held them close and gave a short hand explanation of what happened. He then led some people in the back. They saw the blood stains and the tentacle sitting there. The manager poked it and it twitched violently before shriveling up.

When they walked back out they told the others one thing. "It seems that we have a problem of some sort." The manager said.

Now they were all piling up big stacks of dog food and other things to reinforce the front of the store since it was all made of glass. "Stacking piles of dog food against the windows." Raido murmured. "This is stupid."

"It's the best we can do." Ichigo muttered stacking more packs against it. Mrs. Uchida started spouting on some stupid bullshit about how this is God's wrath set upon them. She must have been spouting on for ten minutes scaring all the children.

"Ma'am please your scaring your children," Yukina said.

"Good they should be scared," she said stroking a little girl's cheek. She spouted more stuff until Kota had enough saying he ws going to kick her ass and he would have if he wasn't held back.

Mrs. Uchida spouted more until Yukina came up and smacked her across the face. Mrs. Uchida rubbed her lip and had some blood on her finger. "Another down payment," she said making Yukina sigh.

"Oh, that's nice. I can't smack her, but its okay for you." Kota grumbled.

Yukina ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, but this ladies view are just too old testament for me."

"Regardless of what you say, I can assure you that before this is over you will be on your knees begging Mother Uchida." She said.

"That's fine," Makoto said coldly. "But in the meantime if you don't shut up I'll wrap this tape around your mouth."

"You just try it Makoto Shikio." She said in an equal cold voice. "And you bitch," she said to Yukina. "You hit me again and just see what happens." She turned around to see Makoto glaring at her. She scuttled past him and walked away.

Makoto turned to the others, "For those of you that aren't from around here Mrs. Uchida is known in town for being… unstable."

"No shit, "chuckled a Harley rider. "What was your first clue?"

A little while later Ichigo and the others were standing in a corner. "We need a weapon of some sort." He said.

"I got a shot gun in my truck. I could try for it." Said an old man.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea Mr. Sagara." Ichigo said.

"Wait," Yukina said. She pulled out a six-barrel gun and a few packs of bullets. "My husband's idea. I shot it at a target range; hit the target a few times."

"Great, we got a gun." Raido said. "Anyone know how to use it… well?"

"I do." Makoto said taking the gun and six bullets.

"Real funny Makoto." Kanryu, the manager, said. Makoto ignored him and popped the bullets in and snapped the barrel shut.

"Took some lessons, taught a few people and was the champion of 94 and 95." He said.

Then some commotion came from the front of the store. They all went to the front to see the guy trying to leave with some of his people. "Let us pass please."

"Look man calm down. Mr. Nakamura was going to barbeque some chicken on the gas grill." Ichigo said trying to stop him from going outside.

"Shut up," he hissed. "Look I'll agree that there's something unnatural about all this. I don't know whether it's manmade or natural, but I definitely know it's not supernatural or biblical, and no offense Mrs. Uchida, but the only way we're going to help ourselves is to seek it. We're going out."

"Alright Kakushi," Ichigo said turning around.

"I'm not discussing this anymore." Kakushi said.

"I know, I just have a favor to ask." Ichigo turned around with some rope in his hand. "Tie this around your waist."

"What for?" he asked.

"To let us know that you got at least 300 feet." Ichigo said.

"I'll go." Said the Harley rider.

"You're throwing in the towel?" asked Raido.

"Me, no it's not my style. I'm afraid your body hear is too tightly wound. He's going to get us killed." Kakushi scowled. The Harley rider turned to Mr. Sagara. "I'm thinking that we could really use that shot gun of yours. I saw where you parked. Red pickup, far entrance?"

He nodded, "Son you got brass balls." He handed them his keys. "The shells are in the glove compartment." Ichigo tied the rope around his waist.

"If anything happens, cut the rope off." Ichigo said. The man nodded. Ichigo then walked up to Kakushi. "Are you sure there's no way I can talk you out of this?"

"Ichigo," Kakushi said, "There's nothing out there. Nothing in the mist."

"What if you're wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Then I guess the joke would be on me after all," Kakushi said softly. "We'll bring back help."

"You'll die out there, all of you." Mrs. Uchida said. Kakushi ignored her and walked outside. The others followed.

"Hey crazy lady," he said to Mrs. Uchida. "I believe in God to. I just don't think he's the bloodthirsty asshole you make him out to be."

"You take that up with the devil. Just chat it over." She said scathingly.

He walked out and held the rope in his right hand. Kakushi looked around, "To the center part of town." He said and soon they all disappeared into the mist. Ichigo and the others were slowly letting the rope go out.

"Nice and lax." Ichigo said. Complete silence for a few minutes before the rope went slack. Then a few seconds later it got up and kept going. "Alright."

"They're doing good." Yukina said. Spoke too soon. The rope was suddenly being tugged. Ichigo screamed as the rope burned his hand. Others were forced to let go. Makoto wrapped his apron around it to stop the burning. The others were screaming.

Kota acted fast and tossed Ichigo an apron. Ichigo caught it and grabbed the rope. He had a good grip, but they were being dragged towards the door. The others finally grabbed the rope and pulled back.

"Come on, pull harder, come on." Ichigo shouted. Now the rope was at the roof of the door as though something big was pulling it. Finally it went slack and they all fell back. "Pull it in." Ichigo said.

The others grabbed the rope and started pulling it in. soon the rope went from white to red. The others gasped and Yuzu buried her head into Karin's shoulders. Ichigo didn't stop pulling even though blood was soaking his hands.

Soon they saw what they were dragging. They were only dragging half a body. The upper half was missing spilling blood and organs everywhere. They all screamed. "Cut the rope." Ichigo said. Kota cut the rope and Ichigo quickly shut the door.

"Now do you see?" Mrs. Uchida said to Ichigo.

Now it was night time. Ichigo and the others were sitting together. Karin and Yuzu were leaning against him. Ichigo stroked their hair as they slept on. Ichigo wished that this wasn't happening. He wanted to spare Yuzu and Karin from all this.

He gently lifted their heads up and put pillows down. He walked to the front of the room. Makoto and Kanryu were watching the outside. You could still see the mist, but since it was dark out, it was really scary.

"How's it going?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine so far on my end." Makoto said.

"Fine here too." Kanryu said. Then something hit the window in front of him. "Holy shit." He screamed and jumped back. Ichigo ran over and saw that it was some kind of big bug.

"What the hell." Ichigo said. Others woke up and came to the front. They watched as more giant bugs latched onto the window and started crawling around. Ichigo then noticed that most of them seemed to be drawn to the light from the lanterns that hung up. "Turn the lights off, turn them off quickly." He yelled.

"Shit," Makoto yelled as some winged beast flew by. Everybody was running around trying to shut the lights off, but it was too late as a pterodactyl like creature crashed into the window and broke it. The beasts started flying in.

"Look out." Ichigo said. Ichigo picked up the axe and swung it at the beasts. He hit a few of them, but most of them flew past him.

Yukina picked up a broom and dipped it into a bucket of lighter fluid and then lit it on fire. She swung it and lit a few beasts on fire.

Another man in the front did the same thing, but he tripped and the beast took it's chance and bit into his head making him scream and bleed out.

Ichigo quickly lit his own broom and set the beast on fire making it shriek and fly away, but it was too late to save the man.

On the left side of the store another man had just lit his own room on fire and went to the beasts, but he tripped over the bucket and spilled the content all over himself and the floor. The broom hit the fluid lighting the floor and the man on fire.

The man screamed and ran around smashing into things. "Where's the God damn fire extinguisher?" Ichigo shouted. He ran to the back and his heart almost stopped.

One of the beasts was right in front of Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo stood perfectly still. He heard some others putting the man out. The beast then roared and charged at them. Before it could get to them a gunshot was heard. Makoto had his gun pointed it. Ichigo then picked up the axe and chopped it.

Ichigo turned to his shell shocked little sisters and pulled them close.

A little while later Ichigo went to the back of the room. "How is he Yakata?" he asked.

"Very bad." Yakata said.

"Nakata, how you holding up?" Ichigo asked gently.

"Ichigo, that you?" he asked

"Yeah it's me." Ichigo said. He was really badly burnt. All of his hair was burned off, his clothes were ragged and his skin was so badly burned that you could see his muscles.

"You know, I never imagined anything could hut like this." Nakata said. "You got to help me and if you can't then you got to end it."

"No," Yakata said.

"If there's nothing you can do, then please end it. Makoto's got that gun right. Use that." Nakata said.

"No Nakata, you're going to be fine." Ichigo said.

"Don't lie to me," he cried. "Give me the gun, I'll do it. I can't take the pain, just give me the gun." He sobbed.

Now it was morning. Ichigo listened as Mrs. Uchida was gathering more and more followers. Ichigo was getting seriously creep out now. He was also worried about Orihime and Hikaru.

Ichigo turned to Makoto and Kanryu, "Are there any meds in here that deal with burns? Nakata really needs them or he's going to die from infection."

"No, I'm sorry, but all we've got here are Nyquil and Aspirin." Kanryu said. "Everything you need for his wounds is in the next door pharmacy."

Ichigo stood still for a second and stood up. "You're not serious are you Ichigo?" Yukina asked shocked. "What about your sisters."

"I'm not going to let that man die." Ichigo said dangerously. He then pulled out his keys. "My land cruiser can hold up to ten people. If I don't make it back then you take as many as you can and get out of here."

Yukina just nodded and took the keys. Ichigo went to break the news to Yuzu and Karin. "No Ichigo, you can't." Yuzu said crying.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let him die." Ichigo said.

Karin was crying a little too, "Just promise that you'll make it back. Please promise."

Ichigo pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I promise you both."

They got a few people to go with them. "Are you really this stupid?" Mrs. Uchida said. "Are you really so eager to leave your little sisters without a brother?"

"And let Yakata's brother die." Ichigo hissed.

"I'll go by myself if I have to." Yakata said.

"This is why God has brought his wrath on us. It's this kind of pride and defiance," she was interrupted when a can of peas hit her in the head.

"Shut up you miserable cow." Kana yelled.

"You old bitch." Mrs. Uchida screeched and charged at her. Takamasa jumped in between and pushed her back.

"Stoning people who piss you off is perfectly fine. They do it in the bible don't they? And I got lots of peas." Kana said.

.

"Come on, let's go." Ichigo said.

"Kota Ryuuma." Kana said. "I had you in grade school didn't I?"

"Yes ma'am." Kota said. "Me and my sister Mizuna."

"A pair of under achievers if I ever saw some. After you." Kana said with a slight smile.

"Yes ma'am," he grumbled. He took a knife that the butcher offered while muttering, "Shit."

"So this is all, everybody. Everybody that's going." Ichigo said. "Okay, single file, one by one, let's get this over with." Ichigo opened the door and all the volunteers went out clicking flash lights on. "Stay together," Ichigo whispered.

Back inside Yukina guided Yuzu and Karin away. "Mrs. Uchida you're not helping." Kanryu said trying to keep the door ajar a bit.

"I don't care shut it." She said.

"Shut the hell up," a man yelled.

"You shut up." She yelled back.

Back outside Ichigo was leading them along slowly. He clicked his flash light off. "Save the batteries." They all clicked them off.

They moved slowly and silently through the mist. Ichigo held his axe up in a ready position. Soon they arrived at the Pharmacy and saw that the door was propped wide open.

Ichigo flicked his flashlight on, "Shit they left the doors propped wide open."

"Do you think something got in?" Raido asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo picked up some bandages, "Let's just get what we need and get the hell out of here."

"The meds are over in the cubical." Kana said. They walked along collecting meds and other things they needed. Kota accidently crashed into a wall making a loud noise. Everyone jumped and pointed their flash lights at him.

"Will you not do that?" Ichigo hissed.

"Sorry." Kota said.

"We need Penicillin." Makoto said.

"It's over behind Ichigo, check there." Kana said.

"Yeah hear they are." Makoto said. "Perfect Oxycontent." He said it a little loud.

"Quiet." Ichigo said.

"Oxycontent." Makoto said putting it in a bag and passing it to Kana. Then Raido heard the sound of scuttling.

"Guys," he said nervously getting their attention. "Hurry it up. I hear something. Something fucking weird."

Ichigo picked up his flashlight and walked next to the others. They looked up and nearly wretched. "Oh God, oh no, oh no." Kota moaned.

"Oh fuck," someone hissed.

The walls were littered with bodies that were rotting and wrapped in some web. "Look there's another one." Kana said shining her flashlight on more bodies.

Kota backed up to a pillar still muttering. "Guys let's get out of here." Ichigo said. Then a hand shut up and grabbed Kota's shoulder.

Kota screamed drawing all attention to him. He struggled and broke out of the grip. "Shit, shit."

There was a man on the pillar panting and covered in web. "Please, please help me." He said and then groaned loudly. Ichigo and Kota over trying to pry him off, but the web was like super glue.

"Oh, he's really fucking glued to this thing." Kota hissed.

The man then shot his hands forward and gripped his stomach, "Oh I can feel them. I can feel them." He ripped his shirt away and, to their horror, his skin was crawling and bubbly.

Then his face bloated a bit and his cheek split open. A small spider came crawling out and down his body.

"Oh God." Kota said and turned to his left. Then a giant spider jumped on a pillar. Kota screamed loudly and the spider shrieked about to attack. Makoto acted fast and shot the spider.

Ichigo then leaned to his left. A web shot by and fell to the ground. When it hit green smoke rose from it signifying that it was acidic. The man on the pillar started crying in pain as the spider shot more webs.

Everyone managed to dodge the webs, "There's another one hit it." Someone shouted.

"Makoto there." Shouted another. Makoto shot more spiders, but more kept showing up. One of them shot out a web and it wrapped around Yakata's leg.

Yakata screamed as the web cut though his clothes and his leg spraying blood everywhere. He screamed trying to pull the web off

Ichigo had just hacked a spider in the back when he heard the screams. He let go of the axe letting the spider carry it away. He ran over to Yakata and so did some others."A belt, who's got a belt." Ichigo yelled.

The man managed to break off of the pillar and was running towards them moaning in agony. Ichigo had just strapped the belt around Yakata's leg when he fell and split in half making little spiders running around everywhere.

"To the exit, hurry." Ichigo shouted. They grabbed Yakata by his jacket and dragged him to the exit.

A man had broken off and ran, but a spider appeared in front of him and shot webs at his face, which hit and caused the man to chock and fall the ground where it continued to wrap him in web.

The others had almost gotten to the exit when a spider dropped in front of them and snarled. Kana held up a can of raid and a lighter. She lit the lighter and then blew the can of raid creating a giant flamethrower.

"Go, go, go, go. Come on." Someone shouted. They ran to the exit. The man hit by the webs was struggling to get free, but the webs held him down and burned him badly. A big one came up and bit him in the throat making him gag and go sill and letting little spiders crawl into his mouth, ears, eyes and nose making him a living human basket.

They were just about to leave when a bigger spider blocked the exit. "Makoto," Kota shouted.

Makoto came up and pointed the gun at the spider, but nothing happened when he pulled the trigger. They were out of bullets. "Kill it. Kill it." Kota shouted.

Raido came up with a broken broom and stabbed the spider in the neck. It shrieked as Raido picked it up and then tossed it away into the mist. "Fuckers," he panted.

"Oh no, oh God, he's dead, he's dead." Someone whimpered as they felt Yakata's pulse. He must have bled to death. "Come on let's get out of here. Come on. Come on Kurosaki." The guy whimpered and pulled Ichigo out of the Pharmacy. They left Yakata's body to be either devoured or stuffed like a basket.

Back in the market everyone was waiting in silence. Kanryu was staring out the window and didn't see anything. He turned to the others and shook his head. Yukina held Karin and Yuzu tighter.

Then Kota crashed into the door screaming, "Open the doors." They quickly opened the doors and everyone ran back inside. Ichigo collapsed to his knees.

"Ichigo," Karin and Yuzu cried and tackled him sobbing into his chest.

"They're dead, they're all dead." Kota cried and collapsed sobbing. Mrs. Uchida just watched them with a blank face.

A long while later Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened?"

"You passed out. It's about 8:00 at night." Makoto said.

Ichigo rubbed his head. Then his eyes widened, "Nakata, what happened to him?"

"He died of his burns while you were asleep." Makoto said sadly. Then they heard Mrs. Uchida spouting some bull shit about how the blood of expiation will save them.

"What will save us?" she asked.

"Expiation." They shouted.

"Say it like you mean it." She shouted.

"Expiation." They all shouted.

"Welcome to Sesame Street. Today's word is 'Expiation.'" Makoto said sarcastically.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah." Kota shouted.

"Poor boy's mind hasn't been right since the pharmacy. His mind's just snapped." Raido said.

"I agree." Yukina said. She turned to Ichigo. "You were right, I would rather die trying to escape than wait hear for death."

"What about the beasts?" Kogoro Sagara said. "Remember Kakushi and his group."

"They got over two hundred feet from here. I'm parked at half that distance." Ichigo said.

"You really think it will work?" Takamasa asked.

Ichigo nodded, "We leave at dawn."

Hours later it was nearing dawn. Ichigo woke up first and quietly woke the others up. "Come on, we've got snacks packed in bags at the front. We just get them and get out of here." Ichigo said. He took his sisters hands and they set off.

When they got to the front they found Mrs. Uchida sitting there twirling a knife and drinking a bottle of milk. "Trying to leave are we." She said and then the others came out. Each of them holding weapons.

"Look, we've left you alone, but we just want to leave okay." Ichigo said calmly.

"Just want to leave," she scoffed as she got up and walked out to face them. "It is you people who have brought this upon us. It is you who have angered God and it is from among you that sacrifice must be paid. Among them, the blood of expiation."

Ichigo reacted fast and picked up the last broken broom. "You try it. You fucking try it." He snarled. Yukina pulled Yuzu and Karin back. "Come on."

"We want the girls." She said. "We want the girls." The followers started attacking.

"Get back." Ichigo shouted. He smacked Kota with the handle. "You get back." He smacked the butcher away.

"Ichigo, what do we do?" Yukina panicked as several arms almost grabbed them.

"Grab those girls, grab them. Don't let them get away." She shouted, Ichigo kept smacking them away and the others were also trying to keep them away. "Grab them and get the whore too. Kill them, kill them all." She shouted.

Then there was a gunshot and the sound of a breaking bottle. "Mrs. Uchida had a bullet in her stomach and was bleeding badly. She fell to her knees and saw that Makoto had shot her. The gun was still smoking.

Makoto walked up making everyone else back off. He shot her again, but this time in the head. Everyone else screamed. Makoto pointed his gun at Kota, who dropped his knives. Then at the butcher, who also dropped his knife.

"I killed her." Makoto said quietly.

"Thank you Makoto." Ichigo also said quietly. They moved to the doors. "Get that ice machine out of the way, please."

They moved them away and they got to the door. "You killed her, you murdered her." Snarled a lady. They ignored her and Makoto went to the door preparing to open it. Ichigo had Karin and Yuzu in his arms since he knew that they couldn't run as fast as he could.

"I wouldn't have shot her Ichigo. Not if there had been any other way." Makoto said.

"Don't feel bad Makoto. You did well." Ichigo said.

"Well, okay then." Makoto opened the door. "Let's go." He shouted. They all ran out of the door. Takamasa tripped and Kanryu and Kogoro helped him up.

"Come on Takamasa, we got to go." Kogoro said.

"My ankle." He said and soon they all disappeared into the mist.

Makoto ran in between cars on the way to Ichigo's car. Ichigo panted as he wasn't that far behind. "All the way down." He said turning back to see if the others were with them. Takamasa, Kogoro and Kanryu were missing. The others soon caught up.

"Kanryu," Ichigo called.

"Takamasa," Raido shouted.

"Kogoro." Kana said.

They were trying to catch up, but they couldn't. "I think I broke it." Takamasa groaned. "Fuck."

"Come on, go." Kanryu said getting them to go faster.

"Come on we got to go." Yukina said.

"They're lost." Kana moaned as they ran along. Makoto had gotten to Ichigo's car and opened the doors on the driver's side and turned around panting with a little smile on his face.

The others stopped about ten feet away from him. "Oh Shit." Ichigo said panicking.

"Makoto." Raido called.

"Makoto," Ichigo screamed.

Makoto turned around and was immediately grabbed by a giant creature that was half mantis and half lobster. He screamed as it lifted him up high.

Back with the others they were stopped when a spider came up on top of a car, snarled and jumped on Takamasa and started eating him. He screamed and struggled to get free, while the others backed away.

Ichigo and the others only watched in horror as Makoto screamed and was soon silenced when he was bitten in half. Blood fell on top of Ichigo's car and the gun fell on the front.

Meanwhile the spider had just ripped open Takamasa's face and then really started eating him. Kanryu ran back whimpering. Kogoro screamed and ran the opposite way in between cars.

Then the giant beast turned and walked away, it soon disappeared. The others took their chance and ran into the car. Yukina jumped over into the passenger. Kana and Raido hopped into the back. Ichigo passed Karin and Yuzu over and now they sat in the middle of the front. Both doors slammed shut.

"Are they out there? Can they see us?" Raido asked. Ichigo started honking the horn in a rhythm. Kanryu heard them, but was too afraid to go to it. He tripped over three cars and turned around and the market was right in front of him.

"Let me in, let me in." he cried hysterically as the horn honked again. Kogoro was screamed a little as he passed another car. He turned and narrowly dodged a web. Four spiders surrounded him. He screamed and tried to get away, but the spiders were faster and got him. His screams filled the air.

Ichigo and the others waited, but no one showed up. "Are we going?" Kana asked. Ichigo put the keys in the ignition, but before he turned it on he saw the gun sitting on the car.

Yukina seemed to know what he was doing, by following his eye site and his tensing muscles. "Ichigo, no, don't do it."

Karin also followed it. "No Ichigo, don't do it."

"Ichigo no," Yuzu whimpered.

Ichigo ignored them and opened the car door and reached for the gun. "GET BACK IN THE CAR, ICHIGO, GET IN. AHHH." The three girls yelled. They saw a spider coming towards them fast. Ichigo also saw it and his eyes widened.

It scuttled along the street and hopped up onto the car. Ichigo managed to reach the gun at the last second and get back into the car before it smashed into the wind shield cracking the glass.

The spider snarled and crawled over the car and soon disappeared. The others were trying to catch their breath. Ichigo started the car and turned on the wind shield wipers to wipe the blood off. Then he turned on the head lights, the lights on the roof and the one light on top of the left view mirror.

They then drove slowly off. The people in the market watched in shock as they managed to make it and drive away. Kanryu watched them go with a single tear falling down his cheek as though he was trying to apologize to them for deserting them.

The first place Ichigo drove to was back home. The whole place was covered in webs. Ichigo adjusted the light to look in his house. He saw the broken window, but no one else. Ichigo tried sensing Orihime's spiritual pressure. He found it. It was fluctuating and weak. She must be very scared.

"Okay, this may be stupid, but I'll be right back." Ichigo said.

"What, no you can't go out there. You'll die." Karin wailed.

Ichigo turned to her and smiled slightly, "Sorry." He said and then he dove out of the car with the gun and shut the door ignoring their call.

Ichigo headed to the place where he felt Orihime's spiritual pressure. He came to a small hatch. It was used in case of Tornadoes. Ichigo opened it and once he was through he closed it.

He looked around. It was very dark. He ran around looking, "Orihime," he shouted.

"Ichigo." Said a voice. Ichigo turned around and saw a very scared Orihime holding a whimpering Hikaru.

"Oh thank God." Ichigo said. Ichigo gave her a quick kiss. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I barely managed to get down here. They came in so fast. I grabbed Hikaru and managed to make it down here before they got me." Orihime said.

"Okay, can you run?" Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded. "Hold Hikaru tight and run as fast as you can. I'll be right behind you and run in the direction I tell you too," 

Orihime nodded and they got up to the hatch. "Okay," Ichigo said taking a deep breath. "3… 2… 1, GO." He shouted. They pushed through the door and ran for their lives.

"Left turn now." Ichigo said. She turned and then a spider came out. Ichigo quickly shot it. "Right turn." He said shooting another spider. Ichigo could see the vehicle in site. Then two spiders appeared behind them and shot webs at them.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime and jumped to the side. He turned and shot the two spiders. Then one really big one came out. Ichigo tried shooting it, but he was out of bullets.

"Fuck," he cursed. He threw the gun at the spider and nailed it right in the face stunning it for a second. Ichigo threw the door open and Orihime jumped inside. Ichigo quickly went inside and shut the door.

"Orihime, you're alive." Yuzu said happily hugging her. "So is little Hikaru." She added.

"How did you find her?" Karin asked.

Ichigo smiled, "When you're married, you will understand."Well, now we drive south and see how far the fuel takes us."

"Maybe we'll be clear of the mist." Yukina said.

Now they were driving through a mist enshrouded Karakura. They saw overturned vehicles, dead bodies and limbs lying everywhere. They even passed a school bus. Ichigo shined a light and saw a few dead kids covered in webs and their skin almost completely gone.

Soon they drove onto a lone highway and then there was thumping. Ichigo stopped and then a giant beast appeared above them. It was towering with tentacles spraying over its back. It roared magnificently. They watched with their breaths held and soon it walked away giving one last roar.

Ichigo looked over to see all of them looking scared and hopeless. A few hours later the engine started humming violently. Ichigo looked and saw that they were now out of gas. The car came to a stop.

"Well, we gave it a good try." Raido said. "Nobody can say we didn't." they heard roaring outside.

"We have no weapons and we're surrounded by monsters. We're doomed." Karin said.

Orihime cried a little holding Hikaru. "Oh, my baby."

"We can give you a chance," Kana said. They all looked at her. She looked at Yukina and Raido and nodded to them and they nodded back.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

"We can distract them long enough for you guys to get away. We are on the edge of Karakura so the mist shouldn't go any further." Kana said.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Are you crazy? You're willing to give up your lives to save us."

Raido smiled, "You are young and we are old. You deserve to live more."

Yukina nodded, "Go guys." The three of them opened the doors and ran out. Ichigo and the others also got out and ran for their lives. They then heard screams and the sound of ripping flesh.

They kept running for what seemed like hours, but they were still covered in mist. Karin and Yuzu were tired and couldn't go anymore.

They had to stop and then they heard roaring. "We tried, but it wasn't enough." Orihime said holding Hikaru tight.

"I won't go down without a fight." Ichigo said. "Come on. Damn it. Come on you ugly mother fuckers." Everyone looked at Ichigo shocked. "Come on, come on." Ichigo said starting to cry a little.

Then he saw the mist starting to clear and out walked dozens of Shinigami. Ichigo and the others watched as they past. More came along in gigais guiding survivors. Ichigo saw the one woman who had to get home to her kids and her kids themselves.

More of them came along shooting Kido at webs and at other spare beasts that were still roaming around. Ichigo turned to the others and they all broke out in big smiles and hugged each other tight.

Ichigo looked up into the sky and saw a garganta closing. His eyes widened in fury. 'Aizen, you are so dead.' He thought angrily glaring up at the sky.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
